An enterprise network allows an organization's members to collaborate and share data. Enterprise users may conduct conferences, such as Audio/Video (A/V) conferencing, instant messaging, and data sharing conferences, while connected to their enterprise network. However, people without enterprise credentials cannot participate in such conferences hosted by the enterprise network.